Seiji Kureshima
(self-titled) (By Another Asa) |motif = Watch English alphabet Kamen Riders |type = Protagonist Hero |affiliation = Only his comrades |homeworld = Dystopia |firstepisode = Kamen Rider Epoch Ch. 1: The Birth |lastepisode = To be added |numberofepisodes = TBA |casts = Ryosuke Yamada |image2 = }} , a 17 year-old from the future is able to transform into . History December 1, 2076 *Seiji travels to 2018 December 1, 2018 *The first appearance of Kamen Rider Epoch *The first appearance of SurgeArmor *Meeting Haruka Yuki and Tsukuyomi Sakuraido Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Seiji transforms into by inserting the Epoch Ridewatch into the D '9 Slot on the Ziku-Driver. His base form's visor reads Rider, while the logo on his forehead reads in . Zi-O's personal weapon in his base form is the Zikan Girade. - Rider Armors= - Blackjack= - Baron= '''BaronArmor' - Eternal= EternalArmor Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 102.5 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 14.9 t. *'Kicking Power': 22.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 34.8 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.0 sec. is Epoch's Kamen Rider Eternal-based form accessed by using the Eternal Ridewatch in the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver, invoking Double's CycloneJoker. Its visor spells out , and its shoulder pads are modeled after the Eternal Gaia Memory. - Saurus= - Blackjack= - Shift= - Pyrox= - OOO Putotyra Combo= }} }} - Super= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Epoch's Kamen Rider Decode-based upgrade form, accessed when the Decode Ridewatch has no other Ridewatches inserted into it. Its visor and right shoulder reads , while its Dimension Face reads . - Surge= '''Surge Form' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Epoch's Kamen Rider Surge X-based upgrade form accessed by inserting the Surge Ridewatch into the Decode Ridwatch. The chest and left shoulder of DecadeArmor Build Form read in katakana, while the right shoulder reads in katakana. Its Dimension Face reads . In this form, not only does Epoch gain the powers of Surge X, but also gets an balanced increase in all stats and access to the Scalpel Blade Blade from SurgeArmor. - Blackjack= '''Blackjack Form' *'Rider Height': 200.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 111.0 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 20.2 t. *'Kicking Power': 50.2 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 66.0 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.8 sec. is Epoch's Kamen Rider Blackjack's Level 90-based upgrade form accessed by inserting the Blackjack Ridewatch into the Decode Ridewatch. }} - Epoch Maou Ridewatch= Kamen Rider Epoch Maou Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Epoch's super form accessed by inserting the Epoch and Epoch Maou Ridewatches into the Ziku-Driver. In this form, Epoch can wield the Maou Girade. - Epoch Maou Miridewatch= Kamen Rider Almighty Epoch Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Epoch's final form accessed by inserting the God Epoch Miridewatch into the Ziku-Driver. }} - Other= These Rider Armors are generally used by Kamen Rider Next/Quiz. Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Epoch's Kamen Rider Meteor-based form accessed by inserting the Meteor Ridewatch into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver, invoking Kamen Rider Meteor. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after the Meteor Astroswitch. - Birth= - Accel= }} - BeyonDriver= '''Futuring Storm' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Epoch's Kamen Rider Storm-based form accessed by inserting the Storm Miridewatch into the BeyonDriver and pushing the lever. }} }}